


Good Aliens or Bad Aliens?

by secooper87



Series: The Child of Balime [24]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secooper87/pseuds/secooper87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looks like Seo has a thing for bad boys.  Really, REALLY bad boys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Aliens or Bad Aliens?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Just a short little funny story.

They snuck around the edge of the boulder on the world upon which Dawn and Seo had just landed, and peered out at the aliens amassing below. Telepathic aliens, communicating in such a way that they couldn't hear.

"These must be the ones the others told us about," Seo said. "The unexpected… new arrivals."

And the big question was… were these good aliens, or bad aliens?

"Have you ever seen them before?" Seo asked Dawn.

Dawn shook her head.

"Me neither," said Seo. She sighed, squinting at them, as she observed. "And we can't overhear. So… what?"

"You're not planning on making out with them, right?" Dawn checked.

Seo stared at her. "What? No!"

"Because I'm just saying," said Dawn, "if you make out with someone, that's usually a pretty good sign that they're evil."

"That's not true!"

"Robespierre?" Dawn said. "Poiledes, the Destroyer of Galaxies? Oh, how about Yrlm, AKA Crusher Of The Innocent?"

Seo wouldn't meet Dawn's eyes. "They… all seemed… really nice when I first met them."

"I mean, if you're going to be attracted to murderers," said Dawn, "would it hurt you to get a crush on someone whose death count was in the tens? Or the hundreds? Does it always have to be thousands to billions?"

"I'm not making out with them _because_ they're psychopaths!" Seo hissed. "When I find out they're psychopaths, I try to stop them and throw them in jail! The making out part is before all of that, when they seem really nice!"

"Except Yrlm," said Dawn.

Seo looked down at the ground. "Yrlm was… temperamental."

"Seo, he treated you like dirt," Dawn retorted. She shuddered at the memory. "I've got no idea what you saw in him."

"Maybe I thought… I could make him better," Seo offered. She shrugged. "Maybe I thought I could make them all better."

"Yeah? Well, if you make out with Stalin, I'm disowning you," said Dawn.

They stared out at the aliens, for a long moment, saying nothing. Just watching. Waiting. Trying to decide whose side these telepathic aliens were really on.

Good aliens or bad aliens?

Good aliens or…?

"Wait," said Seo, leaping to her feet. "I've got a brilliant idea!"

Dawn sighed. "Just call me when the making out part is done."

"I am not making…! Oh, never mind."

* * *

Seo stepped up to the aliens. Cheer in her cheeks, a bounce in her steps.

The aliens examined her, carefully. Not sure what to make of her.

"Hello!" Seo announced. "I'm the Doctor!"

* * *

Dawn felt herself yanked off her feet, as Seo raced past and grabbed her, running from the crowd of now very heavily armed aliens.

"Bad aliens!" Seo shouted at her.


End file.
